


the kurodai fake dating au that nobody wanted

by ivegg (ivster)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, banter heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivster/pseuds/ivegg
Summary: He turns to see Kuroo standing there, hands in his pockets looking unusually bashful. How strange, Daichi thinks, Kuroo is always so confident. It’s a private moment between them. Daichi grips the metal door handle to ground himself before he loses himself in Kuroo’s eyes for the eighteenth time that night. How had he never noticed how stunning Kuroo’s eyes are.TLDR; Kuroo needs a fake date and Daichi agrees for some reason





	the kurodai fake dating au that nobody wanted

**Author's Note:**

> sooo first time writing kurodai  
> send help

 

As Daichi stares at the man across from him, he can’t stop a smile from sliding across his lips or the feelings that erupt through his chest. He chuckles to himself for a moment, grabbing Kuroo’s attention.

 

“Think of a good Dad joke or something Daichi?”

 

The playful glint in Kuroo’s eyes catches Daichi’s attention. Daichi reaches across the table and grabs Kuroo’s hand, gently rubbing his thumb along his smooth skin. He squeezes gently.

 

“I was thinking about how _this_ all started.”

 

Kuroo cocks an eyebrow at Daichi.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Daichi leans across the table and kisses Kuroo gently, their lips moving in tandem through a practiced dance. They pull away and Daichi drinks in the dazed looked in Kuroo’s eyes and the lazy, loving smile on his lips. Daichi resists the urge to kiss him again and again.

 

“I mean, the first time you asked me to be your pretend boyfriend.”

 

Kuroo laughs wholeheartedly “You sound like an old man.”

 

“And you look like one.” Daichi pinches Kuroo’s cheek.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It’s a Monday, and far as Monday’s go, this Monday is the epitome of average. So when Kuroo barges into the cafe and practically sprints to Daichi’s table, the air that hangs around Kuroo is filled with nervous tension.

 

“What is it? What do you want?”

 

Kuroo stumbles backwards as he clutches his chest, mock pain crosses his face as he whines at Daichi.

 

“Oh Sawamura you wound me! Do you really think so lowly of me?”

 

Daichi huffs as he shuts his lab book, granting Kuroo his full attention. Kuroo pulls out the seat across from him and clears his throat.

 

“You know you’re one of my best friends--”

 

Daichi waves a hand through the air “Cut to the chase Kuroo, I have a midterm in a couple hours.”

 

Kuroo looks momentarily stunned and quickly falls silent, the tips of his ears burn red and bright against his wild black hair. This catches Daichi’s eyes. He hones in on Kuroo’s face and is surprised himself, Kuroo looks embarrassed and flustered.

 

Daichi clears his throat and this seems to stir Kuroo back into action.

 

“I need a _favour_ , I got myself into a sticky situation and I _might’ve_ told a few lies to get myself out of it and those _few_ lies may have snowballed into another situation.”

 

Kuroo looks away from Daichi and out of the cafe window

 

“So you know about the Science Department Gala at the end of the semester, well I told a classmate who has been hounding me all year to go out with him that I already had a boyfriend and he is my date to the Gala.”

 

Daichi nods, he’s listened to Kuroo complain about this classmate before. What was his name? Suguru or something?

 

“And now he’s making a big deal out of it and demands that he meets my boyfriend and even some of my other classmates are in on it now, but that's the thing right? I don't have a boyfriend.”

 

Kuroo’s blushing now, from his ears to his neck then beneath his sweater.

 

“I was wondering if you could be my boyfriend-- well my pretend boyfriend, and it’s only for the night.”

 

 _It's only for the night._ Daichi thinks to himself, how hard could it be? Hold hands with Kuroo and stand next to each other, hell they did weirder stuff when they played volleyball together and against each other.

 

Besides maybe Daichi could get to see more of this bashful side of Kuroo.

 

Daichi nods “Sure why not, the Gala is next Friday right? We’ll have to get matching suits and ties, oh and figure out what to do with that _hair_ of yours.”

 

Kuroo smiles wide and unguarded at Daichi “Hey! Not all of us can rock the middle aged father hair cut.”

 

Daichi rolls his eyes and punches Kuroo’s arm “You can’t talk to your date like that.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

With midterms out of the way and the suits picked up, Daichi feels like he can breathe again. He checks himself over in the mirror one more time, smoothing his already perfect hair and checking his clean teeth.

 

He adjusts his dark red tie as Kuroo rasps on the door “Come on Sawamura, I’m sure you look fine--”

 

Daichi steps out of the bathroom cutting Kuroo off mid sentence, stunning him into silence. Daichi cocks an eyebrow, feeling incredibly smug. His suit has been tailored to him, it's snug in all the right places.

 

He smirks at Kuroo and takes a step forward, “You were saying Kuroo?”

 

Kuroo sucks a breath in as he traces Daichi’s thighs through his trousers, Daichi looks obscenely attractive.

 

“Wow Sawamura you do clean up nicely,” Kuroo tugs on his deep red bowtie as he strikes a pose, he knows how good his _thighs_ look in his trousers “not as good as me but close."

 

 

* * *

 

 

The pair make their way through campus heading towards the Science Department, exchanging in idle banter. The closer they get to the Gala the more and more people they see wearing formal attire.

 

Kuroo hands their tickets to the bouncer who welcomes them to the party, as they enter the grand double doors Daichi can feel dozens of sets of eyes on them. Kuroo slings an arm around Daichi’s shoulders and leans into him as they walk.

 

“Relax Sawamura, everybody here is friendly except for Suguru... Speak of the devil!” Kuroo unwraps himself from Daichi and raises his arms to slap Suguru on the back.

 

Suguru looks extremely disgusted but as Kuroo pulls away, Suguru’s eyes are on him. Daichi feels as if he’s being examined from the outside in, he swallows. Kuroo sensing Daichi’s unease loops an arm around Daichi’s waist and tugs him close and into his chest.

 

“Suguru you can stop staring at Sawamura, he is my boyfriend.” Kuroo leans down to kiss Daichi’s forehead, Suguru’s eyes narrow as he follows the action.

 

“It's a pleasure to meet you Suguru, I’d shake your hand however mine seem to be _tied_ up at the moment.” Daichi smiles politely and motions to his hands which he has slipped into Kuroo’s rear pockets, he gives Kuroo’s ass a good squeeze just for fun.

 

The sound Kuroo makes is an added bonus and this seems to convince Suguru who nods at Daichi.

 

“The pleasure is all mine, Sawamura, I can see why Kuroo is so smitten with you.”

 

Daichi laughs and rests his head on Kuroo’s shoulder “Actually Suguru, I think I’m the one smitten with him.”

Daichi’s stomach flutters as Kuroo runs his warm hands up and down his back and he practically purrs into his embrace.

 

Suguru sticks his tongue out at the displays of affection “I’ll be seeing you, Tetsurou.”

 

The tension in the air breaks and Daichi feels like he can breathe again, he looks up at Kuroo who is visibly relaxing.

 

“Tetsurou? Was he challenging you?” Daichi untangles himself from Kuroo and straightens out his suit and tie. Kuroo chews on his lower lip for a moment before running a hand through his bedhead.

 

“I actually don’t know what _that_ was about, anyways let's enjoy the rest of the party.”

 

Daichi nods and allows himself to be guided through the crowds, Kuroo introduces them to his classmates in passing as they walk to the far end of the ballroom. Daichi recognizes a guy with long blonde hair, whose roots are showing, Daichi can’t remember his name but he knows that he and Kuroo are close.

 

Daichi’s blood freezes in his veins as he spots the familiar head of silver and black hair.

 

“No. Absolutely not. I’m going home now.”

 

Kuroo makes a face and pleads with Daichi, who tries to turn around and walk away “Come on Sawamura! He’s my best friend, besides you of course.”

 

Daichi drags a hand, long and hard down his face in an attempt to stop himself from screaming externally. He gives Kuroo a stern look and jabs a finger into his chest.

 

“Look you owe me. Big time.”

 

Kuroo puts his hands up, mischievous smile sliding across his lips.  

 

“Oh I can give you a _big time_ alright--”

 

“Kuroo!” Bokuto is hollering as he bounds over to them, a happy smile plastered on his face. He envelopes Kuroo in a bone crushing bear hug and then turns to look at Daichi.

 

“Bo! You remember Sawamura right?”

 

Bokuto bites his lip before nodding “Former captain of Karasuno right? How could I forget.”

 

Daichi and Bokuto share an electric look for a moment before Bokuto is grabbing and hugging him.

 

“But that was high school and this is university.” Bokuto sounds so earnest and excited that Daichi can’t find it within himself to argue.

 

“I didn’t know you two were dating, why didn’t you tell me Kuroo?” Bokuto now looks at Kuroo, sadness written across his face but Kuroo rushes in before Bokuto can enter ‘dejected mode’

 

“Oh Bo, it's just because I didn’t think you’d want to hear about my sex life--”

 

Daichi buries his elbow deep within Kuroo’s side,

 

“-- _and_ my love life!”

 

Bokuto looks between the two for a moment before nodding “I guess you’re right but it _still_ wasn’t very cool of you to not tell your _best bro_.”

 

Bokuto scratches his chin “Are we even best bros anymore?”

 

Kuroo gasps and grabs Bokuto shoulders “What! You can’t say that! Daichi tell Bo he can’t say that to me!”

 

Daichi crosses his arms, feigning indifference but his stomach is now filled with butterflies. Kuroo called him _Daichi_. Why does it make him feel so warm?

 

“I _think_ Bokuto can say whatever he wants to you.”

 

Daichi’s smirk is killer as Kuroo can’t stop staring, torn between feeling betrayed and aroused. Kuroo finds himself losing his footing in the conversation, he’s off his game.

 

“Wow Daichi, I like you, you can stay.” Bokuto steps out of Kuroo’s hold and clasps Daichi on his back. Daichi beams at Bokuto and Kuroo blushes.

 

The night passes in a blur of champagne, mischievous smirks, and thinly veiled innuendos. Before Daichi knows it he and Kuroo are walking up the stairs to his apartment, the silence between them is comforting and relaxing.

 

Daichi covers his yawn as he fumbles with his keys in his suit coat pocket, Kuroo snickers.

 

“Am I keeping you up, you old man?” Daichi spares Kuroo a look, Kuroo is smiling and the corners of his eyes wrinkle.

 

“Spending this much time with you is _exhausting_ , of course I’m tired.”

 

Kuroo frowns at Daichi who only smiles at his pain. He successfully unlocks his door and steps into his home. He turns to see Kuroo standing there, hands in his pockets looking unusually bashful.

 

How strange, Daichi thinks, Kuroo is _always_ so confident. It’s a private moment between them. Daichi grips the metal door handle to ground himself before he loses himself in Kuroo’s eyes for the eighteenth time that night. How had he never noticed how stunning Kuroo’s eyes are.

 

“Goodnight Kuroo.”

 

“Goodnight _Daichi_.”

 

As Daichi stares at dark the ceiling of his bedroom all he sees are the new yet familiar dark eyes staring back, as if he’s seeing the eyes for the first time in a new light.

 

Daichi swallows thickly, and turns onto his stomach so he can bury his face in a pillow. Even as he squeezes his eyes shut he sees Kuroo’s dark, demanding eyes staring back at him.

  
He wants to scream into the pillow as more butterflies release themselves into his stomach. Damn Kuroo, and damn his captivating eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao rip daichi u kno he ded  
> come scream @ me on [tumblr](http://haikyuugarbagecan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
